Suerte
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: Oneshot. Todo el mundo trata de engañar al pobre Ranma usando su maldición, hablan de él a sus espaldas, se burlan de forma cruel... Suerte que al final del día él tiene a alguien que sí le apoya.


**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los manipulo para crear historias divertidas.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Suerte**

**.**

**..**

…

Ranma Saotome dio un portazo, por supuesto, al entrar en la casa. Esos portazos llenos de ira eran una manía suya cuando se veía sobrepasado por la frustración, aunque no recordaba que alguna vez le hubieran servido realmente de alivio.

No podía evitarlo, en cualquier caso.

Del mismo modo lanzó los zapatos que traía en la mano de malas maneras contra el armarito de la entrada. Uno se coló en el hueco libre, pero el otro rebotó contra el borde y salió despedido contra sus, ahora, diminutos y pálidos pies. Le dio una patada pero tampoco consiguió que entrara. Al inclinarse para cogerlo con la mano y olvidando que ahora tenía pechos, estos se interpusieron en su rápido movimiento hacia el suelo y experimentó un desagradable malestar al sentirlos, con más claridad que nunca, formando parte de su cuerpo.

Siempre era una sensación desagradable al principio, después de un rato se volvía algo con lo que podía lidiar, incluso ignorar. Pero no ese día.

_¡Malditos!_ Pensó mientras pateaba de nuevo el zapato y se dejaba caer sobre el escalón de la entrada. Apoyó los codos en sus muslos y bajó la cabeza, molesto. En realidad no tenía ninguna gana de entrar en la casa, toparse con todos y que estos le preguntaran que había pasado. Ya se estaba imaginando las burlas o peor, esas irritantes palabras de compasión con las que intentarían subirle el ánimo maltrecho por el nuevo fracaso.

_¡Tonto! ¡Estúpido!_ Se fustigó en silencio. Apretó los labios y su trenza, ahora pelirroja y más tersa, resbaló sobre su hombro.

Entonces oyó pasos que se acercaban y no pudo evitar resoplar. Los identificó al instante y también, debido a lo bien que conocía a la dueña de tales andares, pudo deducir de qué humor estaba.

_Estupendo, encima me caerá una bronca._

Los pasos llegaron, retumbando, hasta su espalda, pero él ni se inmutó.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó la voz, furiosa. Y la pelirroja entreabrió la boca para dejar escapar el aire de forma cansina. Guardó silencio un poco más y entonces percibió que los pasos que se reanudaron para acercarse eran bastante más suaves y cuidadosos. La persona llegó hasta él y se detuvo. No dijo nada, pero se agachó junto a su espalda—. No ha ido bien.

Era evidente que no. Por eso ella misma lo dijo en lugar de preguntar.

Ranma volvió a resoplar.

—No —dijo él de todos modos. Carraspeó, trató tontamente de darle a su voz un tono más grave, pero era imposible. Ahora solo podía emitir esa vocecilla aguda y melódica que tanto detestaba.

—Así que… ¿No funcionó? —Probó Akane con cautela. Al menos la furia se había desvanecido de su voz, pero Ranma no quería su pena. Casi habría preferido una paliza.

—Ha sido todo un engaño —reveló, enfadado y humillado, una vez más. No era la primera vez que confesaba haber sido embaucado, empezaba a acostumbrarse a tener ese regusto de rabia y vergüenza en su boca al pronunciar tales palabras—. No había ningún hechizo. Shampoo y la vieja bruja de su bisabuela solo querían atraparme, igual que las otras veces.

¡Igual que las otras veces! ¡Eso era lo peor de todo! Si al menos hubiese sido la primera vez que lo intentaban y él hubiese caído en la trampa tendría razones para enfurecerse con ellas. Pero a esas alturas de la película él era el único responsable de su estupidez.

Ranma sabía que su prometida debía estar pensando lo mismo, sin embargo esta calló. La oyó suspirar, eso sí, y después sintió su mano sobre la espalda, deslizándose en pequeños círculos.

—Lo siento, Ranma —le dijo—. Aunque, ¿qué otra cosa se puede esperar de ese par de arpías?

¡No! ¡Había sido su culpa, suya! Pero igualmente, seguía siendo demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo tan abiertamente. Levantó el rostro y lo volvió ligeramente sobre su hombro para mirar a la chica.

—¿No estás enfadada? —Preguntó, curioso—. Me advertiste que no me fiara de ellas y yo no te hice caso.

—Nunca me haces caso.

—No hace falta que me tengas lastima —replicó él, tozudo. Se apartó ligeramente y Akane retiró la mano de su espalda—. ¿No me vas a gritar o golpear? ¡Adelante! Quizás si me haces un buen chichón aprenda para la próxima vez que intenten engañarme.

Incluso Ranma se sorprendió de hasta qué punto esas palabras eran sinceras. ¡Sí, merecía un castigo! ¡Por ser un estúpido redomado! Y al fin y al cabo, ¿quién mejor que Akane para impartirlo? En ese tipo de cosas siempre podía contar con ella y con su leal mazo de madera.

No obstante, esa noche no parecía estar por la labor. Le miró fijamente unos segundos en los que el chico sintió que ella buceaba en su mirada con gran escrutinio. Incluso le hizo sentir un poco nervioso. Finalmente, Akane torció la cabeza y le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

—La próxima vez, funcionará —dijo sin más.

—¿Qué?

—Que la próxima vez conseguirás deshacerte de la maldición —aclaró ella, aunque Ranma la había entendido. Aun así, entornó los ojos—. La próxima vez irá bien.

Pero el chico meneó la cabeza.

—Yo ya no estoy tan seguro…

—Yo sí. Irá bien, confía en mí —insistió ella. Se puso en pie y esperó a que él la imitara—. Mira, voy a calentarte agua. Te sentirás mejor cuando vuelvas a ser un chico —Le propuso—. Mientras, ve a la cocina y pídele a Kasumi que te caliente la cena para después del baño.

—Akane…

—¿Sí?

Ranma la miró y muy despacio, logró armar una débil medio sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias.

Ella echó a andar por el pasillo y justo antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer, le miró de nuevo.

—La próxima vez —murmuró convencida y desapareció.

Esta vez, esas palabras, le sonaron mucho más reales a la pequeña pelirroja que se estiró sintiendo algo de la energía que había sentido al dejar la casa horas antes y un poco mejor, puso rumbo a la cocina.

Antes de llegar, su olfato ya captó el delicioso aroma de los platos que habían sido cocinados un rato antes. Kasumi debía haberse olvidado de ventilar la cocina y estos aún flotaban a sus anchas. El estómago le rugió al instante, hacía horas que no comía nada y como el disgusto empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco de su mente, el hambre voraz que siempre sentía estaba tomando viejas posiciones.

_Quizás sería mejor cenar antes del baño_ se dijo, llevándose una mano al estómago.

La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y Ranma escuchó voces y pasos en su interior. Al acercarse más, distinguió las voces de las otras dos hermanas Tendo y justo cuando iba a entrar, escuchó que su nombre era pronunciado.

—Ese portazo de antes ha debido ser Ranma —opinó Nabiki. Escuchó también el movimiento de una silla arrastrada por el suelo y un suspiro—. No debe estar de muy buen humor.

. Eso solo puede significar que no le ha ido bien tampoco esta vez y sigue siendo una chica. A veces pienso que tan tonto es en realidad para creerse todas las historias que le cuentan Shampoo y su bisabuela sobre una posible cura para su maldición.

—Nabiki, no seas mala —La regañó suavemente su hermana mayor. Apenas fue audible su tono por el ruido de cacharros y el de la presión del agua.

El chico, malhumorado por esas palabras se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta justo antes de entrar. Antes de dar la cara, quería pensar en algo que decir; una buena repuesta para ese insulto que le cerrara la boca a Nabiki, pero la conversación en la cocina continuó, distrayéndole.

—¡Es que hay que ser ingenuo para seguir tragándose esas cosas! —insistió Nabiki con gran aplomo—. Cada vez que alguien le da una pequeña esperanza, sale corriendo tras ella olvidándose de todas las mentiras anteriores. Ese chico nunca aprende.

—¿Y te extraña? Ranma sufre mucho por su maldición, es lógico que confíe en cualquiera que le hable de una posible cura —Kasumi cerró el grifo y al fin su voz sonó más firme—. ¿A caso no harías tú lo mismo de estar en su situación? No es fácil para él.

Ranma sonrió. Kasumi siempre era tan comprensiva y amable que logró que olvidara las palabras anteriores. Se preparó para entrar, pero de nuevo, la voz de Nabiki le detuvo en seco.

—¡Calla! ¡No quiero ni imaginarme lo horrible que sería para mí levantarme un día siendo un hombre! —exclamó dando un ligero manotazo a la mesa—. Creo que me volvería loca si yo fuera un bicho raro como Ranma.

_¿Qué?_ Pensó él, sorprendido. _Bicho raro_… Hacía mucho que nadie de esa casa le llamaba de esa forma. ¿Acaso…Nabiki aún le consideraba eso?

—Nabiki, no hables así de él, por favor —La riño de nuevo Kasumi.

Escuchó un nuevo arrastre de una silla. Kasumi debía estar tomando asiento a la mesa junto a su hermana, y quizás por eso, las voces adquirieron un tono más quedo, casi susurrante, al estar más cerca o tal vez, porque iban a hablar de algo que era mejor que nadie más oyera.

Ranma se acercó aún más al borde de la puerta y aguzó el oído.

—Ahora no te hagas la buenecita conmigo —contraatacó la mediana con malicia—. Vi perfectamente el modo en que miraste a Ranma cuando nos contó lo que le pasaba con el agua.

. Y también como te apresuraste a empujar a Akane para que fuera su prometida.

—¡Nabiki!

—¿Acaso no es verdad? ¡Confiésaselo a tu hermanita!

—Bueno, yo… —La dulce voz de Kasumi vaciló un momento, pero terminó por salir—. Está bien, lo hice —asumió sin remedio—. Ranma me parece muy buen chico y me cae muy bien pero… es verdad, jamás podría casarme con un hombre que la mitad del tiempo es mujer.

. Tal vez sea egoísta… pero me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de amar a alguien con semejante problema, por eso… bueno, animé a Akane.

—Más bien la arrojaste a sus brazos.

—¡¿Acaso no hiciste tú lo mismo?!

—Sí, es cierto —admitió Nabiki sin ningún problema—. A pesar de las grandes ventajas económicas que tendría que Ranma fuera mi prometido, creo que a la larga no me compensaría lidiar con su problema.

Las hermanas quedaron en silencio tras haber confesado sus auténticos pensamientos. Ranma, se apoyó en la pared y dejó que su mirada vagara por el muro que tenía delante sin fijarse en nada en particular. Lo que acababa de oír le había causado una honda impresión.

Estaba acostumbrado a las burlas y a las bromas sobre su estado que, él siempre había creído, eran hechas sin malicia pero… realmente pensaba que todos en esa casa le aceptaban. Toda su infancia la había pasado a solas con su padre, de aquí para allá, sin establecerse ni poder echar raíces; los únicos amigos que había tenido los había conseguido allí y lo más cerca que había estado de tener algo así como una familia eran las personas de esa casa. Ahora resultaba que… en realidad, algunas de esas personas aún le tenían por un bicho raro y le rechazaban en secreto, entre susurros hablaban de él y de su _problema_.

Sintió un vacío en su pecho que le perturbó enormemente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las piernas se le estaban doblando, así que se irguió todo lo que pudo, a pesar de lo cual su espalda quedó encorvada.

Tenía que largarse de allí antes de que le descubrieran. Pero la conversación se reanudó antes de que pudiera huir.

—Bah, no te sientas mal, Kasumi. Hicimos lo correcto —declaró Nabiki. Su voz apenas había cambiado durante toda la conversación, como si no le afectara lo más mínimo. ¿Habría sido distinto de saber que él lo estaba escuchando?—. Le hicimos un favor a Ranma aquel día; Akane es la única que podría haberse enamorado de alguien como él.

—Nabiki…

—A ella no le importa su rareza. ¿No te has fijado en que le trata igual tanto si es chico como si es chica? —insistió despreocupada, casi con alegría—. Era la mejor opción para él. Incluso si nunca se cura, Akane seguirá a su lado. Estoy segura.

—Ya… —En cambio la voz de Kasumi se iba volviendo más oscura, más rasgada con cada palabra que decía—. Yo también lo creo.

—Está bien, ¿no? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Ranma, cada vez más nervioso, volvió a girar el rostro hacia la puerta. Por debajo del umbral se desparramaba la luminosidad de la lámpara del techo y se desdibujaban, endebles, las sombras de los muebles y de las dos mujeres sentadas a la mesa. Ranma se quedó mirándolas mientras intentaba captar hasta el más leve rumor que escapaba de allí dentro.

—Quizás, como dices, fue una suerte para Ranma —comentó Kasumi—. Pero… ¿crees que fuimos justas con Akane? Es cierto que prácticamente la arrojamos sobre él, a nuestra hermana pequeña. No le dimos opción de decidir.

—Bueno… ¿y qué? Ella es feliz, ¿o no?

—Pero si no hubiéramos intervenido ahora podría estar igual de feliz, pero enamorada de un chico normal.

_Un… chico normal_. Esas palabras fueron como puñales para Ranma. ¿Así que él no era un chico normal? Apretó los puños, respirando con dificultad a causa del dolor.

Aquello habría sido esperable de Nabiki; de hecho, ella siempre era directa y áspera en sus palabras, brutalmente sincera debido a su pragmatismo. Pero Kasumi… jamás habría imaginado tal rechazo de ella. Se suponía que era la más dulce y comprensiva de las tres; ahora quedaba claro que había mucho más en ella tras esa perpetua sonrisa que exhibía para todo el mundo.

—A veces pienso en cómo será su vida si se casan —continuó la susodicha y Ranma percibió verdadera preocupación en su voz—. Si Ranma no se cura, ¿cómo será la vida de Akane con él? ¿Será feliz?

. ¿Qué pasará cuando Akane necesite a su marido y en su lugar se encuentre a una mujer? ¿Y si debido a esta maldición no pudieran tener hijos? No sabemos qué efectos secundarios tiene para el cuerpo de Ranma… Pienso a menudo en ello. ¿Qué mujer querría vivir así?

—Vaya, Kasumi, si es que cuando te da por pensar…

Aquello fue lo último que el chico pudo oír. Aunque las voces seguían murmurando al cobijo de aquella cocina, Ranma se sintió tan fuera de sí que no pudo escuchar nada más. Pasó de largo, arrastrando los pies, sin preocuparse ya en verdad porque le descubrieran y vagó por el pasillo, apesadumbrado.

Se le había ido el hambre. Su estómago estaba revuelto.

_Akane…_

Sin darse cuenta llegó al pie de las escaleras y simplemente, comenzó a ascender, a oscuras y sin mirar a ningún lugar concreto, fue una auténtica suerte que no tropezara con nada.

Siguió entre las penumbras de aquella casa y de forma automática, se dirigió hacia la única luz que vio. Salía de una puerta entreabierta, la del baño. Al empujarla no vio a nadie, así que entró y siguió en blanco hasta que pasó por delante del espejo y de refilón captó el rojo de su cabello. Eso le hizo detenerse. Se giró hacia el cuadrado de cristal y sus ojos azules que ahora parecían mayores en ese pequeño y delicado rostro femenino le devolvieron una mirada amarga.

Contempló la piel tersa, los rasgos suavizados, los labios más carnosos, la forma pequeña y sutil de sus hombros e inevitablemente, la elevación de esos voluptuosos pechos que sobresalían de su camisa china. Se quedó mirándolos como si no fueran suyos, así había sido la primera vez en los lagos de Jusenkyo. Aquella vez necesitó tocarlos, sentir la presión de sus propias manos para creer que de verdad eran parte de él.

Alzó las manos, tan pequeñas y delgadas, pero al intentar tocarlos sintió un exceso de ira mezclada con asco que crispó su rostro.

—Este no soy yo —Se dijo. La furia se hizo mayor al mirarse de nuevo al espejo—. ¡No soy yo! —Chilló con esa horrible voz de pito—. ¡Lo odio! ¡Te odio! —Le gritó a la chica pelirroja del espejo.

La respiración se le aceleró a causa del odio que lo estaba invadiendo y se echó a temblar. No paraba de oír la conversación de la cocina en su mente, cada una de las palabras dichas habían quedado irremediablemente grabadas en su memoria.

En un impulso, golpeó el espejo con el puño quebrándolo. Las esquirlas se clavaron en sus nudillos, pero Ranma no sintió nada. Incluso, percibió un leve placer al ver la sangre roja brotar de aquellas manos de niña que no eran suyas.

_Bicho raro…_

—No soy un bicho raro —se dijo, furioso, apretando con más fuerza el puño—. Soy un hombre.

¡Tenía que volver a serlo! Solo de ese modo alejaría de sí ese malestar. Así que se precipitó a la bañera vacía y abrió el grifo del agua caliente hasta el tope. Esperó con ansiedad unos minutos y metió la mano ensangrentada. Pero algo iba mal, el agua que salía estaba helada.

—¿Qué? No… ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Comprobó que no se hubiera confundido de mando, pero era el correcto. Aun así lo cerró y abrió el otro al máximo, pero salió la misma agua helada. Volvió a abrir el primero y esperó el doble de tiempo, pero el agua salía cada vez más fría—. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! ¡¿Y el agua caliente?!

¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Aquello no podía pasarle esa noche! ¡Se moriría si tenía que pasarse si quiera un minuto más como chica!

—¡Vamos, funciona! ¡Funciona! —Probó a golpear los mandos, abrirlos y cerrarlos una y otra vez, pero nada tenía éxito. Le entraron sudores fríos y una frustración histérica tal que empezó a patear el suelo con violencia—. ¡Maldición! ¡Mierda!

Pateó el taburete del suelo hasta hacerlo añicos, los botes con los champús y demás útiles de aseo quedaron esparcidos por el suelo e incluso estampó su puño sano contra los azulejos haciendo que alguno se partiera. Pero nada, ni la violencia ni el dolor que sentía podían calmar la ansiedad que empujaba su cuerpo.

La cabeza le ardía e incluso notó que los ojos le escocían mientras seguía agitando los brazos; ya no tenía nada que seguir golpeando, pero no podía detenerse. ¡Había enloquecido! Sentía tal odio y repugnancia por su cuerpo que comenzó a agitarse mientras se daba ligeros golpes a sí mismo que no atinaban en ningún lado en particular.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Te odio! —Gritó fuera de sí. Se sentía atrapado allí dentro, en ese cuerpo femenino que no era suyo. Tanto así que casi se asfixiaba. Tiró de la camisa intentando que le quedara holgada y suelta como cuando era hombre, y no ceñida a la altura del pecho—. ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Quiero volver a ser un hombre!

Entre sus propios gritos y sus forcejeos tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado en el baño alertado por sus alaridos. Ranma lo veía todo rojo a su alrededor y no pudo detenerse hasta que sintió unos manos que lo sujetaban con fuerza de los brazos. Esa persona le zarandeó, hasta que él dejó de moverse y fue capaz de oír una voz lejana que le hablaba.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, desorientado.

El rostro de Akane estaba casi pegado al suyo, rojo y alterado.

—El interruptor de la caldera se había apagado por eso no hay agua caliente, pero ya lo he encendido —Le explicó como si se lo repitiera. Ranma parpadeó, sofocado y miró a su alrededor. Temblaba y sangraba en varias partes de su cuerpo; poco quedaba en el baño que siguiera intacto, además—. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ha pasado?

Ahora estaban a la misma altura, si acaso, Akane era un poco más alta que él cuando era una chica. La soltó y Ranma frunció el ceño, avergonzado. Sus ojos aún estaban húmedos pero las lágrimas no se decidían a salir.

—Ranma… ¿qué?

—¡Nada!

—¿Nada? Has destrozado el baño, idiota —Indicó ella, colocando los brazos en jarra—. ¿Esto es por la treta de Shampoo?

—¡No! —El chico retrocedió hasta que sus piernas tocaron la bañera. Había roto su camisa y los pies le ardían por todo lo que había pateado con ellos desnudos. Akane le observaba, asustada, pero no podía contarle lo que había pasado. Ella no podía saber lo que sus hermanas habían dicho porque… ¿y si ella le decía que estaba de acuerdo? Quizás era mejor que él lo supiera cuanto antes—. No sé si alguna vez llegaré a curarme…

—Claro que sí…

—¡No! ¡No lo digas así, porque tú no lo sabes! —replicó él levantando una mano—. ¡Podría quedarme así para siempre! ¡Conviviendo con este cuerpo que no soporto! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Y lo odio!

—¡No hables así! ¡No me gusta! —chilló también Akane, enfurruñada—. ¡Hay que tener confianza!

—¿Confianza para qué? ¡Todo el mundo me engaña! ¡Se burlan de mí! ¡O piensan que soy un bicho raro!

—Nadie piensa eso de ti.

—Lo piensa más gente de la que crees —rebatió él. Se dejó caer al suelo y se apoyó en la bañera encogiendo las piernas—. Y yo también.

Akane permaneció de pie, mirándole.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Tú no eres así… —murmuró, sobrecogida—. Tú nunca eres tan derrotista, ni pesimista. Al contrario, te pasas de confiado. No me gusta verte así.

—Nadie te obliga a quedarte conmigo.

Las palabras se le escaparon sin querer. Incluso dio un pequeño respingo cuando las escuchó, pero no se atrevió a mirar la reacción de Akane. Permaneció tieso, esperando que la chica le gritara y saliera corriendo. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Lo que menos quería ahora era que Akane se alejara, porque entonces… eso significaría que lo que había dicho Kasumi era cierto.

_¿Qué mujer querría vivir así?_ Las palabras seguían bailando en su cabeza.

Quizás Akane, en el fondo, también había pensado esas cosas. ¿Quién le decía que fuera a quedarse con él para siempre? Cualquier día podía fijarse en otro chico, en un _chico normal_ como había dicho su hermana y entonces…

—Tonto —pronunció Akane, tras varios minutos de silencio.

Se alejó unos pasos pero enseguida regresó y se sentó a su lado. Le cogió las manos y sin decir nada, le vendó las heridas usando el botiquín del baño. Tenían uno en cada habitación desde que Ranma y su padre llegaron al dojo.

Tras curarle, se quedó sentada a su lado, en silencio. Con la espalda apoyada en la bañera como él y mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

Ranma era consciente de la cercanía del cuerpo de su prometida, pero en su mente seguía oyendo las palabras de las hermanas Tendo; se repetían como una odiosa grabación interminable.

_¿Será feliz? ¿Qué pasará cuando Akane necesite a su marido y en su lugar encuentre a una mujer? ¿Y si no pudieran tener hijos?_

Él nunca había pensado en esas cosas. Quizás era demasiado egoísta o se había pasado de optimista pensando que acabaría encontrando una cura para su maldición algún día.

—La primera vez que pensé que podías gustarme… eras una chica, ¿sabes? —Habló Akane llamando su atención. Ranma hizo una mueca de desconcierto girando el rostro hacia ella, pero la chica se adelantó—. ¡No porque _fueras_ una chica, malpensado!

. Fue durante tu batalla contra Ryoga en el colegio. Cuando nos atacó y tú me cogiste y saltaste a la copa del árbol para protegerme. Me acuerdo que me quede abrazada a ti más tiempo del necesario…

—Bastante más…

Akane chasqueó la lengua, molesta por la interrupción.

—Desde tu llegada a esta casa no habías hecho más que tratarme fatal, meterte conmigo e insultarme —Se quejó ella—. Pero ese día… aquello fue lo primero amable que hiciste por mí, también fue la primera vez que me trataste con un poco de afecto.

. No sé si fue porque en ese momento eras una chica o no. Me dio igual, la verdad. Nunca he pensado en ti como chico o chica, simplemente eres tú. No importa cómo seas por fuera.

Ranma parpadeó, conmovido. Aquellas palabras por si solas no habrían significado nada de no ser por la profunda sinceridad que las envolvía. Y no hizo sino aumentar el escozor en sus ojos y el pesar que sentía por lo que había oído hacía un rato. Aunque creía que Akane hablaba en serio, esa maldita conversación de la cocina había sembrado la duda en su corazón de forma letal.

—Eso… es lo que dices ahora —murmuró aún dolido—. Pero, no sabes si será así para siempre.

—Ranma, yo…

—¡No! ¡¿Quién querría…?! —Las lágrimas rompieron en sus ojos, saltaron pequeñas gotitas por todas partes mientras él intentaba detenerlas—. ¡¿Qué mujer querría estar con un hombre que solo lo es la mitad del tiempo?! ¡Alguien así… solo es un bicho raro!

Compungido y humillado giró el rostro hacia el otro extremo del cuarto de baño y apretó los párpados al tiempo que la mandíbula para no sucumbir al llanto. ¿No era un hombre? No iba a llorar. Tenía que poder controlar al menos eso.

Entonces sintió que una mano se posaba en su mejilla derecha y suavemente le hacía volver al rostro, intentó resistirse pero entonces otra mano se posó en su mejilla izquierda y cuando abrió los ojos ligeramente húmedos, alcanzó a ver el rostro de Akane precipitarse sobre el suyo.

_Akane…_ pensó el chico, paralizado.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, hacía ya algún tiempo que lo hacían siempre y cuando encontraran un lugar seguro en esa casa o en el instituto donde nadie pudiera molestarles; pero, por supuesto, nunca lo habían hecho cuando él era mujer. Tampoco es que lo hubiesen hablado o decidido que no lo harían, pero Ranma nunca había intentado hacerlo estando transformado en chica. Pensó que eso incomodaría a Akane.

Pero no parecía incómoda en absoluto, besó al chico con la misma dulzura y suavidad que las otras veces, alargándolo varios segundos y cuando se apartó de él, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió al pronunciar:

—Ranma…

El chico se estremeció y su rostro se puso tan rojo como su pelo. Akane abrió los ojos, también un tanto ruborizada.

—Se siente igual —murmuró como si le diera un poco de vergüenza, pero decidida alzó el rostro y dijo—. Para mí es igual.

Él la miró fijamente hasta que la chica bajó la cabeza hasta su hombro para apoyarse en él. Se acurrucó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la diminuta cintura.

Aún tardó unos segundos más en poder reaccionar. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, pero al mismo tiempo reposaba en su pecho como si al fin hubiese encontrado un lugar para descansar. Alargó un brazo para rodear la espalda de Akane y la estrechó contra sí, en silencio.

_Akane es la única que podría enamorarse de alguien como él_.

Las palabras volvieron a resonar en su mente junto a todo lo demás. Tenía que reconocer que por duro que hubiera sido oír todo aquello, la mayor parte de lo que se había dicho era verdad. Y no podía culpar a nadie por pensar que lo que le pasaba le convertía en un bicho raro.

_Suerte_ se dijo, rememorando el resto de la conversación. _Supongo que sí he tenido suerte_ opinó bajando la barbilla hasta la cabeza de Akane, respirando el olor de su pelo sonrió y su semblante volvió a ruborizarse. _Gracias Nabiki y Kasumi… por arrojarla a mis brazos._

…

**..**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Hoy comparto con vosotr****s este pequeño oneshot que escribí hace ya bastante tiempo. Al releerlo hace poco me di cuenta que es el único de cuantos he escrito en el que solo aparecen mujeres (aunque Ranma siempre sea un hombre en su interior) y me pareció interesante compartirlo para el día internacional de la mujer con tod****s vosotr****s.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y si es así, no dudéis en dejarme una review.**

**¡Besotes para todos y todas!**


End file.
